Un, deux, trois
by Megnove
Summary: Riflessione che mi è venuta di getto, su cosa significa impegnarsi ed essere forti. In fondo, non è uno scherzo fare una scuola di danza! Il presente ripetuto nelle varie parti indica una sovrapposizione di tempi nel ricordo. I riferimenti sono, in ordine, al volume 1 del manga, a "Fuga dalla Giungla", alla saga di Yomi e all'episodio "Il Tempo Congelato". Il finale è... un sogno.


**Un, Deux, Trois**

_Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois…_  
Attenta al movimento. Dev'essere perfetto. Proprio _questo_ cerchio con le braccia, proprio _questo_ inchino. Niente sbavature. Madame Yvette non lascia niente al caso. E non è tenera con gli errori. Tante sono venute qui pensando di muoversi in libertà e spontaneità e far esprimere un talento innato… niente di più sbagliato. Madame Yvette l'ha detto dal primo giorno. Solo le grandi possono permettersi di affidarsi all'istinto… e solo perché si sono esercitate prima _milioni_ di volte su un solo movimento. Il balletto è un'arte che richiede _disciplina_ e una forza di volontà ferrea, coordinazione e spirito di sacrificio. Non è per creaturine fragili ed eteree, come comunemente si crede. È per quelle che sanno resistere. Non lamentarsi, non cedere, lavorare duro ore al giorno. Solo così sarai ammessa al saggio. Un solo sbaglio nella coreografia e per te niente applausi fino al prossimo anno.  
E niente piagnistei. Non esistono figure troppo difficili, esiste solo la cattiva volontà. Se non sei capace di reggere, diventalo. Se non ci riesci, allora tanto vale che tu te ne vada di qui. Le lacrime non hanno mai portato nessuno da nessuna parte.  
Molte pensano che Madame Yvette sia una donna cattiva. Ma non è affatto vero. È un'ottima maestra e vuol bene alle sue allieve. È molto severa perché vuole che tutte diano il massimo. E perché si rendano conto se amano davvero quello che hanno scelto di fare nella vita o no. La bellezza non ammette errori, dipende dalla perfezione di un gesto, dal tempismo di un salto. Basta un nulla per rovinare tutto. Tante volte anche nella vita –dice– ci troveremo in situazioni in cui dal minimo errore può dipendere tutto. E allora ripenseremo a lei, anche se non ci saremo diplomate al corso.  
Io farò tutto quello che serve. Dieci ore al giorno, quindici ore al giorno. _Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois…_  
Amo la strada che ho scelto. Amo anche la fatica che costa. Ripetere all'infinito lo stesso esercizio, portare il corpo ad obbedirmi, a fare ciò che io gli impongo. Mi dà fiducia conoscere le mie capacità, sapere quando ho fatto bene qualcosa, imprimermi nella memoria il ritmo. Ho la sensazione che nel mio mondo tutto sia a posto. E perdo il senso del tempo…  
Ho accettato tutto, per poter seguire il mio sogno. Obbedire alle regole. Ricordare i passi, osservarsi allo specchio, fare attenzione ai segni sul palcoscenico. Allenarsi duramente e poi tornare alla pensione prima che faccia buio. Passare le vacanze con mamma e papà, prendere buoni voti. Non devono pentirsi di averti dato il permesso di trasferirti in città da sola. Pensa a studiare. Non bighellonare. Non frequentare cattive compagnie.  
Non accettare passaggi dagli sconosciuti.  
Ma a volte… anche se ti sforzi di fare tutto nel modo giusto… è il resto del mondo a non seguire le regole.  
Non ero nata per questa vita. Non avrei mai dovuto fare la guerra. Me lo dite sempre tutti.  
Ma ora sono qui. Mi hanno messo in mano una pistola. E devo giocare un gioco di cui non conosco le regole, ma che con un solo errore può essermi fatale… peggio, può costarmi le vite di altre persone… le vite dei miei compagni. Se siete affidati a me, tutto dipende dalla mia efficienza. Molte volte è stato così.  
C'è da meravigliarsi se temo sempre di non essere abbastanza efficiente?  
Cosa devo fare in ogni determinata situazione? Quando resistere? Quando cedere, quando sfidare? Quando obbedire e quando fidarmi del mio istinto… sapendo che può essere sbagliato, e che dovrò affrontarne le conseguenze?  
I primi giorni non facevo che piangere. Anche se sapevo benissimo di non poter certo riavere la mia vita indietro così. Ma mi fu insegnato presto che non era il modo giusto di reagire. Quando una notte qualcuno s'infilò di nascosto nel cubicolo che mi faceva da cella.

_–Brutta nottata, baby?  
–Come… come sei entrato?  
–Oh, per uno col mio passato scassinare quella serratura è un gioco da niente. Non merita neanche questo nome. Ti dirò, avrei già provato a filarmela… se non sapessi che da solo non me la caverei mai. Questa dannata isola è una trappola mortale.  
–Che ci fai qui?…  
–Ho sentito che non dormivi. Non sono molto bravo a parlare ma se posso darti una mano… non mi piace per niente che abbiano portato una come te in un posto come questo. Si vede che sei una brava ragazza.  
–Non è il mio posto. Hanno fatto un errore… non dovevano prendere me. Io… io non sono adatta a certe cose…  
–Perché, pensi che io lo sia? Solo perché so maneggiare un coltello e ho fatto qualche nottata in prigione?  
–Io… no, non volevo dire…  
–O pensi che sia giusto per il piccoletto? Puoi immaginarti qualcuno meno adatto di lui a fare il soldato? Nessuno nasce per questo, credimi. Però ormai ci siamo. Non possiamo tornare indietro. Io però quantomeno non ho intenzione di lasciare che mi sfruttino e mi facciano uccidere gente per loro. Non ancora per molto.  
–Cosa vuoi dire?  
–Se proprio non ti va di restare qui… e credo che sia così… allora impegnati al MASSIMO. Partecipa a tutte quelle dannate sessioni di allenamento e collaudo e impara ogni cosa che ti vogliono insegnare.  
–Perché?  
–Perché noi siamo solo i primi. Quei bastardi faranno ad altri quello che hanno fatto a noi… e non possiamo farci niente. Ma quando saremo in tanti, forse… forse, tutti insieme, riusciremo a ribellarci e ad andarcene!_

Dite che sono il vostro sostegno. Non immaginate quanto voi lo siete per me.  
Mi sembrò di sentire Madame Yvette.  
E smisi di piagnucolare.  
Questo non era diverso da un altro esercizio. Dovevo solo metterci tutta me stessa. _Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois…_  
Se migliorando posso salvarvi, allora diventerò perfetta.  
Quella precisa angolazione di sparo. Quel preciso sibilo prima che entri in funzione il detonatore. Prendi la mira. Avverti del pericolo. Salta al momento giusto. Non sbagliare.  
Ogni occasione va bene per mettermi alla prova. Per migliorarmi.  
Il mio passato o il vostro non significa niente. Nessuno nasce per questa vita. Era ingiusto da parte mia pensarlo. Ma posso _imparare_. Non sono forte quanto voi. Spesso devo nascondermi alle vostre spalle e lasciare che mi proteggiate. Posso fare così poco per aiutarvi. Ma quello che posso lo farò tutto.  
Ma spesso sbaglio comunque. Fidarmi della persona sbagliata. Non controllare in un punto cruciale. Non comprendere… a volte… quali siano i reali sentimenti di chi mi circonda. Un tocco che vuol essere gentile può far male se maldestro, se non compreso…  
E tu…  
Cuore di leone, fragile come cristallo…  
…quante volte ho cercato di esserti d'aiuto e non ci sono riuscita?  
E se non fossi io quella davvero adatta per comprenderti?  
Se un giorno non potessi sostenerti? Se fossi incapace di proteggerti e ti ferissi a causa mia? E se ti facessi del male io stessa, senza volere, come tanti te ne hanno già fatto? Questa idea mi tormenta incessantemente…  
Se avessi bisogno di qualcosa che io non posso darti?  
Se un giorno scoprissi di non essere quella giusta per te?…  
Calcola dove va il proiettile. Dove va il raggio.  
Calcola se lui riuscirà ad evitarlo…  
Se solo non avessi creduto a quel mostro. Era ovvio che stava mentendo.  
Se solo avessi previsto che non ce l'avresti fatta.  
Se avessi pensato più in fretta…  
Ho sbagliato. Sono stata imperfetta al momento sbagliato. Una volta di troppo.  
E le conseguenze le pagheremo entrambi. Le pagherai tu.  
Ma dicendo così dimostro di non avere fede in te, non è vero?

_–Ho sempre sospettato che provassi qualcosa per lui… ora me ne dai la conferma.  
–Io…  
–Non dire niente,_ liebchen_. Non ce n'è bisogno. Se potessi fare qualcosa per consolarti… ma temo che in questo momento siamo tutti impotenti quanto te. Con tutti i nostri poteri… non possiamo fare nulla per andare a salvarlo. Né essere con lui. Possiamo soltanto restare a guardarlo morire per noi._

–Ma non perdere la speranza. D'accordo? Quando hai detto che pensavi che l'amore sarebbe bastato… che quello che ci univa sarebbe bastato a salvarci tutti… non ti sbagliavi. È sempre bastato. Forse può fare un miracolo anche stavolta.  
–Oh…  
–Nessuno di noi è solo. Non sono riuscito nemmeno io a stare da solo, da quando siamo insieme. Per quanto a volte l'avrei voluto. E senza di te… senza lui e gli altri… non sarei sopravvissuto. Anche lui sopravviverà per noi se ci crediamo, forse.  
–Per noi…  
–Ehi, quell'idiota di un volatile potrebbe benissimo riuscire a prenderlo in tempo! E se no… se no li acchiapperemo noi al volo tutti e due… o qualcos'altro. So solo che non si può morire quando qualcuno ti ama così tanto. Io sarei morto… se non sapessi che c'è qualcuno che mi ama ancora tanto.

Forse in quel momento ero ancora troppo immatura per ammettere completamente i miei sentimenti. Non avevo ancora abbastanza fiducia in me stessa… e quindi in te. Perché chi non crede in se stesso non potrà mai credere davvero completamente nell'altro. Ringrazio di aver avuto un'altra occasione.  
Non si è mai soli. Una vera _étoile_ deve prima di tutto conoscere l'umiltà. Essere scelta come protagonista non ti rende più brava né più importante dell'ultima della fila. Perché saranno le altre a sollevarti in alto davanti al pubblico e dovrai affidarti a loro perché il tuo numero vada bene. Chi non comprende questo non merita una parte importante. Come chi non comprende che per quanto studi e ti alleni, non avrai mai finito di crescere e di imparare. E non avrai mai finito di sbagliare. Ma non è chi sbaglia ad essere sconfitta. È chi si scoraggia e non si rialza.  
_Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois…_  
Tu sei qui per me come io per te. Ognuno per sostenere le debolezze dell'altro. Ognuno per essere forte quando l'altro ne ha bisogno. Ed è giusto permettere all'altro di essere il tuo sostegno…

_–Che cos'hai? Mi sembra quasi… che tu abbia avuto un incubo.  
–Un incubo lunghissimo. Ti racconterò. Diciamo solo… che ho avuto ancora una volta la conferma di cosa sarei senza di te. Solo, disperato… meno di nulla. Sono felice che tu esista. Che tutti voi esistiate. E di poter vivere nel vostro stesso mondo.  
–Non starai esagerando?  
–No. Ho conosciuto la solitudine presto nella mia vita, o almeno così credevo. Ma ora che ho dei veri compagni… ora che ho te… non riuscirei più a sopportarla. Ne morirei… se non sapessi di avere speranza di rivederti. Solo questo mi terrebbe in vita. Sapere che sei da qualche parte nel mondo, che sei vicina, ma non riuscire a raggiungerti… è la tortura peggiore che si possa immaginare.  
–Sei più forte di quanto pensi.  
–Non è questione di forza. O meglio… è questione di dove prendi la tua forza. Per te non sarebbe la stessa cosa, se dovessimo essere costretti a separarci?  
–…Sì. Sarebbe esattamente la stessa cosa.  
–Ma tu sei qui. Sei qui. Non ti ho perso.  
–Non riesco sempre a darti quanto vorrei.  
–Tu esisti._

Non puoi volare in alto da sola. È il tuo partner che deve sorreggerti. Sembrerà che il cigno abbia spiccato il volo, ma sarà il principe a impedire che cada. Sarà dietro di te durante le piroette più difficili…  
Non hai la forza di sollevare gli altri. Non è importante che tu ce l'abbia. Non è quello il tuo compito. È giusto che continui a esercitarti sui tuoi punti deboli… anzi, è tuo _dovere_… ma se sai di non essere particolarmente brava in qualcosa, allora appoggiati sui tuoi punti di _forza_. Non cercare di imitare gli altri, di copiare lo stile degli altri. C'è qualcosa che solo tu sai fare in modo inimitabile. Si dice che in uno spettacolo tutti sono necessari e nessuno è indispensabile. Sta a te dimostrare il contrario. Scoprire per che cosa _tu_ sei indispensabile.  
Non serve che io sia la più brava in tutto. Perché per quello ci siete voi. Ciò che serve è altro.  
Essere proprio _questa_ persona… amare proprio in _questo_ modo. Essere _qui_.  
Dove sono più necessaria… più amata di quanto sia mai stata nella mia vita. Anche quand'ero con la mia famiglia.  
_Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois…_  
Devo riconoscenza a Madame Yvette. Alla fine sono riuscita a realizzare il mio sogno di diventare famosa… ma non è la cosa più importante della mia vita. E i suoi insegnamenti mi sono serviti più per vivere e combattere che non solo per danzare.  
So che gestisce ancora la sua scuola, rifiutandosi caparbiamente di andare in pensione. Vede passare ogni anno ragazzine sempre più indisciplinate che tratta con la stessa fermezza di quando misi il mio primo chignon. Prima o poi andrò a trovarla, ad abbracciarla, e a raccontarle tutto ciò che mi è successo da quando l'ho lasciata… e quanto sono cresciuta.  
E forse… anche se adesso è solo un sogno… tornerò ogni giorno a fare la strada per la scuola di danza. Ma per un altro motivo.

_–Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois…  
–Sono caduta di nuovo.  
–Ho visto. E malamente anche, mia cara. Ma questo non ti dà il diritto di piagnucolare. Non ti terrei qui se non pensassi che sei perfettamente in grado di fare quel salto. Perciò ti aspetto domani. Ci riproverai finché non ci riuscirai… e ci riuscirai, credimi! Non ti permetterò di riposarti né di mollare finché non l'avrai imparato!  
–Sì… Madame Yvette.  
–Adesso vai, piccola. Vedo tua madre che ti sta aspettando.  
–Maman! Maman!  
–Ciao, amore mio!… È stata brava oggi, Madame?  
–Deve ancora sgrossarsi. Ma ha preso da te. Penso che ne faremo un'artista decente con un po' di tempo.  
–Certo! Ce la farò! Au revoir, Madame!  
–Grazie di tutto, Madame. Andiamo ora, Josephine… papà ci sta aspettando a casa!_


End file.
